Dave the Pony
by SirEdwardIII
Summary: Dave is a gorefic/clopfic
1. Chapter 1

I gazed at the whimpering pony laying on the ground, Octavia, her moans as sweet as the music she plays, I had enjoyed her body the most so far, though judging a mares body at this stage so early into it was unfair; I still had ponyville to take care of, if Equestria wouldn't acknowledge Dave, then I would have to make them. I left Octavia in the abandoned storage shed and continued to the town square, she was an easy pick, and just walking along the outskirts of ponyville all alone; even better were her cries for help.

I was informed by a friendly colt that tonight there was to be a festival that was open to everypony, I found this an extremely delightful prospect for I had been left without a pony to screw for such a long time, I was about to burst, however, ruining Octavia had taken away some of the urge, but I was certain that as soon as I got my hands on another, I'd be full of the same lust I had before. Entering the town square I was met with music, ponies, and normal festivities you see at these types of things, I hadn't eaten all day and the events that had preceded me coming here had left me famished, I spotted an orange pony with a yellow mane operating an apple cart, walking up I ordered an apple pie that had caught my attention. "That'll be 3 bits" she said in an accent I hadn't heard before, even stranger is the fact that she had been giving me an odd look since I walked up, "say, you aint from around here are ya?" I had no choice but to answer, making up a good lie was the hard part, I told her some half-ass story about relatives in this area while all the time mesmerized at her….her…..well her everything, right from her freckles down to her tail, even her voice stirred something in me, I decided that before I left this town, I'd have her. I walked around the square picking out possible victims, some for rape, some for torture; I had 5 picked out so far when a yellow pegasus flew in, she was particularly distant and meeped at everything; perfect rape victim, I was constantly reminded how much of a 'sicko' I was by my victims, this I do not deny, but I do so with a purpose. I was about to walk up and introduce myself to her when a dash knocked me on my rear; dazed I opened my eyes to see the yellow Pegasus standing above me with a worried look on her face, in a sweet soft, but worried voice she asked franticly "are you okay?" I got up as a rainbow colored pony appeared before me, "hey sorry for that…" I realized she was indirectly asking for my name, "Dave" A reply which seemed to satisfy her. "Well my name is Rainbow Dash and this is Fluttershy." Fluttershy's expression showed she was nervous around new people; I had to think of something fast before I got an erection from her actions alone. I exchanged small talk and walked away, Rainbow Dash is a maybe for a victim, but Fluttershy is a definite yes, I walked around for the rest of the night before heading to an inn and got a room, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up refreshed and ready to set the day, I paid the owner and set off to Everfree Forest in hopes of finding a foolish pony to ravish, oh happy day! Three would fillies have had the unfortunate luck of being in the forest on this particular path, on this particular day, I jumped out behind them, quickly immobilizing them and tied their unconscious bodies together and dragged them to the shed. When I reached the shed I discovered Octavia was gone, this wasn't a bad thing considering I don't re-use victims. I threw their bodies in the shed and closed the door, they still laid there unconscious, and so I untied them and kicked them awake. Their expressions immediately showed fear, then their worried gaze fell between my legs, their fright had given me an erection, I was planning on torturing them to death but since I'm already hard I might as well have some fun. I take the youngest looking one, an earth pony with a red mane and dragged her by her flank towards me, her friends struggled to pull her out of my grasp, I let her go and picked up the unicorn and threw her against the wall as hard as I could, her cry of pain sends a pulse through my penis, I turn my head towards the tan one who runs towards to unicorn and huddles close to her in a corner. I turn my attention back to the youngest one and drag her towards me with only her little hooves as resistance; I dragged her between my legs and rested my pulsating erection on her plot. "p-please stop" she pleaded in a southern voice like that of the other pony; she must be her sister, this only made my penis harden to the point of pain, the prospect of raping the sister of a pony I took a mental note of only makes it more enjoyable for me because it gets me wondering how good the sister will be. I placed the tip of my penis on her virgin slit and very slightly pushed, activating a low moan from her part, then without hesitation, I rammed the full length in making her scream in pain, tears began to flow as a small trickle of blood escaped her vagina as I continued to ram her small frame, each thrust sending a new scream of pain as her friends huddled in the corner trying to block the sound of their friend being destroyed. I finished with the filly and let her collapse to the floor, covered in my seed.

I grabbed the tan one and yanked her from her friends grasp, "NO, NOT HER" that unicorn does have a loud mouth, I smacked her upside her face, making her stop and curl up into a ball with her hooves to her ears, the tan Pegasus was glaring at me with a look of defiance. "Aren't you a brave little filly?" I asked before I dropped her in front of me and stood on my hind legs, "well brave pony, lick it clean" her expression turned to worry as she looked at my penis, covered in sperm, lady juice, and blood. I grabbed a firm hold of her head and shoved my penis into her mouth, her gags from the reflex and the foul mixture vibrating off my penis made it more erect. I withdrew my member from her mouth while she gaged and coughed and eventually threw up. "Now you've ruined it" I said in a rather disappointed tone, her mouth was warm and her tongue felt really good, however once the vomit comes, it's all over. "w-what do you me-"I snapped her neck on the spot, and watched her dead body collapse, death taking her soul for his collection.

A shriek came from the corner; I had forgotten about the unicorn, she was trembling and sobbing wildly, "don't worry, I've got something special for you" I said with a sly grin. I walked over the counter where my tools lay; picking up a rag and a bottle of chloroform, I damped it a bit and grabbed the sobbing unicorn and pressed the rag to her mouth. Her struggling brought a smile across my face, I like a fighter, after she has passed out I put her in the clamps that were attached to the side of the wall, and I planned her torture down the last detail, keeping her alive, just barely. After a while I heard her rustling about in her clamps, it had taken her a while longer to wake up than most even with the same amount of chloroform as I always use, I should have taken into account her age, but I do hate waiting. The unicorn fully awoke and remembered where she was and started calling out, this is always the worst part, the victims calling out with the tiny ounce of hope that someone can hear them, fools. I let the disappointment show on my face, "young one, I hoped you wouldn't do that" I said as menacingly as possible, believe it or not, I can't really get my voice to sound scary, however with this one, it seemed to have generated an outcome. Each one of her whimpers brought a hoof closer until I was within reach, I backhoofed her as hard as I could, creating a cry of pain, then I struck her in her face again, and again, and again until her face was a bloody mess. I noticed she had urinated some time earlier, behind the tiny whimpers I heard a faint dripping sound and had discovered it was from her. I'm not sure why I did it but I struck her directly in the stomach, sending a spray of blood on my face, I went and wiped off the mess and while doing so I heard her vomit, shame, I wanted to have more fun with her, but even I have standards. I grabbed a scalpel and sliced open her stomach quickly, letting her entrails spill onto the floor, she screamed in agony before passing out from pain, I'd leave her there for the night, my body was exhausted, and I was in desperate need of a bath. After cleansing in the lake I went to the same inn as last night and paid for the same room, my mind was racing with thoughts of which my next victims would be. These pleasant thoughts slowly drifted me to sleep.

The next morning I went to the shed, and I must say it reeked terribly; I was in the process of getting the mop and bucket of water I kept for this situation when an English accent broke the calm silence, "sweetie belle, darling, it's very unsanitary out here with all the dirt and bugs, it's time come home now." I cautiously peeked from behind the shed to see a purple mane unicorn; I saw that she was heading for the shed and prepared myself to strike. "Oh my, what is that awful smell?" luckily, I knocked her out and dragged her into the shed only to see the despicable state in which it lay. I threw her limp body into a clean corner and gathered the two dead ponies on the floor, as I was about to gather up the third one I noticed something, she was calling out to someone, probably her little sister, I wasn't absolutely sure but I decided to leave the little unicorn clamped to the wall and cleaned her up a bit, making sure to leave the cavity in her torso. I took the two other ponies and dragged them well into Everfree forest; I walked back to the shed and began the tedious task of cleaning up the place, because after all, there was a lady in company. I was very happy at the outcome of my efforts, it wasn't the best but it was close.

I shook the unicorn awake, her eyes gazed drowsily at me until she looked behind me, only then did she snap to full alert, then to tears. "Sweetie belle, no" she sobbed, my hunch was right, and this made me happy. She took noticed of my smile and bucked me in the face, I spat out some blood and bucked right back, nobody has made me bleed in a year, and I'm not about to let it happen again, I pick her up, surprised at how little she weighs, and slam her on the ground, she screams and curses me, I ignore these petty insults and get to work on hog-tying her, she struggles a lot but by now, my brain barely registers it. I stare at the specimen and contemplate what to do with her; I get an idea and even though I just got done, I untied her. "Does this mean I can go?" she asked in the sweetest tone possible considering she is in the same room as her sister's carcass. "Oh no, I have something else for you." I said in the sweetest tone possible, the sad fact is, my voice is rather dull and incapable of producing harsh or kind tones. "Now what I want you to do is pose for me, not like a model posing, but I think you can figure out what I mean." She hesitantly got up and walked in front of me, and softly whispered to herself "okay rarity, you're a big pony, you can do this." She put her plot facing me and arched her back, giving me a full view, after a good second or two; she began to shake it enticingly, and I must say that it worked. There's something about a 'fancy' pony that gets me revved up, though very seldom my conscious kicks in and tells me no, this was one of those times. I stood there as she mesmerized me until her spell began to wear.

I told her to stop and lay on the floor with her belly facing up; she did as she was told and stared at me questionably, waiting for my orders. I walked up to her and took hold of her hoof and moved it between her legs, her look of question turned to a look of plea, she didn't want to do this and she made this fact known to me, however if she wanted to do it then I wouldn't have made her. She gave a slight sigh and began rubbing, closing her eyes and biting her lip a bit was a sure fire sign that she hadn't done this in a while. Repressed moans escaped her lips no matter how hard she tried to conceal them, her rate of breath increased as she began to rub faster, moans became louder, her body began to tremble as she was reaching that point. She released a loud moan, as well as her juices, all in one, I walked up to her, and I could feel the heat radiating off in between breaths. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "did you have fun?" the rush of her orgasm fading away, she felt the full force of the embarrassment that she had just masturbated in front of a complete stranger, even worse, she had enjoyed it extremely. She noticed I had a full on erection going, but no, I wasn't going to waste it on her, I needed a fresh pony to satisfy me, with a swoosh I bring the axe down on her, not even a scream reaches out before her head rolls away.

I gather her and her sister up and make my second trip to Everfree forest, to the same hole, and the same trip back. I was about to exit the forest when I heard a pair of distant voices; he followed the direction, hiding behind a thick tree when the owners were in sight. "Okay spike, today we are looking for a rare flower for Zecora, heart's desire, now keep an eye out for it, she needs two flowers to complete her potion. At first I thought she was a loon and talking to herself, but before I indulged myself on the prospect of a crazy mare, a tiny purple dragon came running out from an opening, something clutched in his hand yelling "I found one!" the purple unicorn congratulated spike on his discovery and the duo continued. I secretly followed them making sure to conceal my presence, after a while of tracking; the duo met a fork in the road. "let's split up spike, I'll take the left and you take the right, in an hour I'll teleport to you" the purple unicorn suggested, spike was quick to reply, "but twi, how will you teleport to me?" twi simply chuckled, "here take this, it will let me lock on to your location and teleport to you" tossing spike a necklace and trotting off, I took my chance and pounced on him, pressing the chloroform rag to his mouth, I tossed his unconscious body over my back and began trotting back to the shed, I've never had dragon before, and this was a rare find, male or not. I dump his body on the floor as I searched for the lubricant; I swear I brought it with me, oh well; he'll just have to take it dry.

I woke the dragon from his slumber after a few minutes, he instantly shouted for help, covering his mouth I told him it would be more pleasurable if he didn't squirm, at first he looked confused, but after I gave my best devilish grin and flipped him on his belly, his worst fears were confirmed. I prodded his asshole then slowly inserted my penis into it, even though I was going slowly, the girth made him contort his face in pain. I tried saying re-assuring words but he ignored them. I tried to make it as painless as possible, but his ass felt amazing and my hips refused to slow down. Spike was crying now, the pain too much for him to bear, his body began to go into shock, I noticed this when he stopped clenching. I rammed, full force into his ass, jolting him back to life, and making him clench, which in turn made me ejaculate. A final scream escaped his mouth before he fell limp on the floor. I checked the time and saw that the hour was almost up, grabbing the anti-magic collar I keep around for those magically endowed ponies; I took position in a dark corner and awaited her arrival. Sure enough, a large spark of magic brought the purple unicorn into my shed, immediately I clamped the collar to her neck, the sudden loss of magic made her slump to her knees. In her daze I took my chance to tie her, I threw her unconscious body up against a wall.

I grabbed an item I use to ground pegasi off of my table of tools, and headed for Ponyville. I spotted her right away, her rainbow tail lazily flicked as she enveloped a small group of ponies in her cocky atmosphere, I caught a few sentences, she was bragging about a race. I took a seat a few tables over and waited till her bragging session was over. Her conversation lasted longer than I thought, and even after that she had a long line of autographs, though annoyed, I stood at the back of the line and waited my turn. Eventually the fillies began to disperse, giggling at how their beloved Pegasus had signed a picture; she took on a slight look of shock as I walked up, but was quickly replaced by her normal cocky demeanor. "So, you want an autograph from the future wonder bolt herself too huh?" she said almost like she was commending herself on her own feats, not knowing how to respond to this I simply shrugged it off and produced a pen and paper. "Actually, it's for my little brother, he's just a bit shy" I try that lie out the best I can, and to my surprise, it worked. "Tell the little filly he has nothing to worry about." She said while taking the pen in her mouth, "my awesomeness isn't THAT contagious" I was so enveloped by her cocky atmosphere, I almost didn't shock her with my tool, quickly I brought it up to her neck and pressed the button, sending a heavy dose of electricity through her body.

I picked up her limp body and threw it over my back, making sure nopony was around to see this; I then proceeded to the shed where a confused and frightened mare lay, tied up and crying. The unicorn tried to attack me with her magic, only to find out all of it was drained. I threw the Pegasus down in front of her, ignoring the sign of recognition in the unicorn's eye, I put a metal clamp on the Pegasus to make sure she didn't try to fly away, sometimes I hate being a simple earth pony. As the Pegasus began to stir I brought my mouth close to the unicorn's ear, "I'm going to take the bandages off, if you scream I will chop you up starting with your legs and working my way to your head, keeping you alive to experience it all." I carefully removed the tape from her mouth while giving her my most menacing stare the entire time; I was pleased when she only produced slight whimpers, however, I didn't let this show. The Pegasus behind me had fully regained consciousness and was starting to panic; she tried to flap her wings only to find that they were clamped, so she now started to scream for help. I rushed at her and struck her as hard as I could in the temple, causing her to fall on her side, I saw she had started to produce tears, for a pony who's 'awesome' she has a very low pain tolerance. I grabbed her clamp in my mouth and dragged her in front of the unicorn. "Now what I want you to do is lick her horn." I had heard a rumor that unicorns can 'majaculate" through their horns, and now I had the ability to test this rumor. Rainbow Dash carried a look of uncertainty, and a look of embarrassment, however, the unicorn assured her everything was alright. "It's okay Rainbow Dash, prop your hooves on my shoulder, I don't mind." Giving nothing except a slight not, the Pegasus propped herself on the unicorn's shoulders and gave a reluctant lick of the horn, sending a much less heavy shock to her flank, I yelled at her to lick the horn correctly. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she propped herself back on the unicorn's shoulders and began to lick more sensually, low moans came from the unicorn, obviously the horn was more sensitive than I thought. The horn soon became soaked in the pegasus' saliva; the unicorn was now producing loud moans as the nerves in her horn were stimulated. Rainbow dash had gotten into it, completely ignoring her surroundings and my presence, as did the unicorn. The Pegasus had given one last lick from the base of the horn to the tip of it before inserting it into her mouth, ignoring the shudder of pleasure from the unicorn, she began to slowly move down the horn, taking it all in her mouth before retracting to the tip and doing it again, her movements became faster, moans louder. The unicorn's eyes rolled back as her horn began to glow, the Pegasus took the horn out of her mouth as a sparkly fluid dripped from her mouth as well as the horn, and Rainbow Dash swallowed the liquid while the unicorn recovered from her horngasm, panting hard. I waited till their heads were aligned before swinging the axe at their necks, the last thing I want to do is make somepony suffer after something so sensual, their deaths were immediate, their faces frozen in a state of calm, not of anguish. I quickly put their bodies in a bag and made my way to the secret opening in Everfree forest, after getting rid of their bodies I threw the sack back in the shed and went into Ponyville.

Walking through town square I was searching for a restaurant to get dinner when I heard some commotion around the corner, a peculiar Pegasus was being thrown out of a restaurant by a screaming chef, I managed to catch "I told you to stop begging, next time I won't be so generous!" he stormed back into his restaurant leaving a crying Pegasus on the ground, now I don't usually do this sort of thing but she reminded me of myself so long ago. I walked up to her and brushed the dirt out of her grey fur, "you okay?" I asked in a gentle tone that I didn't know I was capable of producing, "y-yeah." She dried her tears and gave me a faint smile before thanking me and trotting off, I couldn't leave someone as helpless as her just walk away, I hurried to her side and introduced myself, she finally looked straight at me, her strange eyes, well, one was looking at me, the other was looking at the sign of the shop behind me, but I knew her focus was on me. She told me her name was Derpy, unique indeed, I was about to strike up a conversation when a low growl came from her stomach, hurriedly turning away as she blushed I invited her to dinner, that lit her face up immediately, and she accepted just as fast. We walked to a restaurant, surely not the same one she was just thrown out of, and ordered a table. She wolfed down her food, but I pretended not to notice as the other patrons dining made no attempt to hide their disgust, maybe I should have picked a less fancy place. After I had finished eating we began to talk, I told her about my past, leaving out the psychotic parts of course, and she told me hers, she was born in Canterlot to a wealthy family, however, when her parents found out about her defect she was abandoned and raised by a poor family of earth ponies, when she was old enough she moved here and got a job as a mail mare, but was fired for getting the mail mixed up. The conversation continued, she has had a hard life for such a young mare; she has no friends because of her eyes, and is constantly abused, both verbally and physically, my sympathy grew as the conversation carried on, finding myself more and more like her with every word that she spoke. After a while I turned the subject to a more happy topic, we started talking about….well everything really, she was a very interesting Pegasus, even making me laugh a couple of times. The restaurant was getting close to closing, so I paid the bill and we left for 'The Cider Room'. After a couple of drinks it was clear she was drunk, so we headed to my room at the inn. "Oh man, I feel light-headed." She giggled as she flopped on the bed, I lie down beside her and receive a wet kiss, after the initial shock subsided, I began to kiss back, and I push my tongue into her mouth, feeling the warm walls of her mouth, tasting the cider on her breath. She breaks the kiss and looks at me blushing, "sorry, it's just that nopony was ever this nice to m-." I break off her sentence with another kiss that she accepts fully, I roll her on her back while keeping engaged in the kiss, and kiss her neck, her chest, her belly, I then reach her marehood and kiss it before giving a lick, her body gives a slight shudder, and I begin to lick slowly at her clit before licking her entire marehood. Her moans increased as did my speed, I stuck my tongue in, licking her walls, and making her moan louder, I knew without a doubt that the front desk could hear us, but I didn't care, and instead continued licking. I concluded that she was wet enough and withdrew my tongue, and lay on my back, instantly she got to work, licking the tip before moving down the rest of the length, she had an amazing tongue, working on all the right places, I had forgotten what it truly felt like without all the bucking and squirming, it actually felt quite nice. She continued this until my shaft was completely lubricated before crawling on top of me; she positioned it before sliding down with a low moan. The scent of arousal was heavy in the air as our bodies synchronized, her sliding as I thrust my hips at the right moment to send a wave of pleasure through us both, I take over and place her on her back and getting on top. I began kissing her neck as my hips took a mind of their own and began rocking back and forth, her hooves over my back, and bringing me close to her, our bodies radiating a large amount of heat as sweat began to form on both of our bodies. Panting from pure ecstasy as her body began to tense, as did mine. She exploded, spraying her liquid all over my crotch area, a few more thrusts and I released my seed into her. I retracted my member from her, it was beginning to turn flaccid from fulfilling its task, and I plopped down beside her and fell asleep.

Tomorrow we cleaned ourselves and set out to find Derpy a job, as we ventured outside the worry of the whereabouts of three of Ponyville's heroes was evident, worried glances were exchanged, comments whispered by the townsfolk, one even said something about a search party being sent into Everfree Forest. I kept to myself; on my way here I had seen a factory with a 'help wanted' sign. It was a long walk but we made it, and spoke to the director of the factory, a big muscular, middle aged stallion, "yeah, we need a pony to help with the destruction of old parts, helps to recycle them." Derpy was more than ecstatic for the job, he agreed to give her a trial and set her up in a big room full of junk, instantly she was off, bucking old objects, caving them in, she seemed like a natural with no limitations to her energy, I couldn't help but smile at the look at glee on her face as she continued bucking old scraps. After the five minute trial had expired she came out of the door, not even panting, the manager took her into his office and put her into the system, when it was done she nearly tackled me with a flying hug, squealing "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I chuckled and hugged back, she had gotten a job, and even better is that she enjoyed it, that's all that mattered. I left her to her work and headed down to the towns square, I didn't feel like doing anything today, and simply went to Sugarcube Corner, when I entered a pink pony jumped at me; I quickly dodged, sending her into a door. "Hey, that hurt" a pink pony with a curly mane said to me as she rubbed her hair, as soon as she finished that sentence she perked up in a cheerful mood, "welcome to Sugarcube Corner, the best cupcakes in all of Equestria! Nopony has ever eaten a cupcake here and left disappointed, unless you're allergic to cupcakes…..you're not allergic are you? If you are than why are you here, silly, you can't have cupcakes, you're allergic!" she began pushing me out of the door before I could stop her she slammed the door in my face, so much for that idea. I decided to explore the outskirts of Ponyville, other than the shed I temporarily use, I had no idea what the outskirts of the small town looked like. Off I was, in a little trot, I followed a path to a lake where Fluttershy sat, playing with a rabbit. She was alerted of my presence by him and quickly turned towards my direction, "oh, h-hello Dave." She spoke, barely above a whisper, I greeted her and sat down, she introduced me to her rabbit friend, angel, he instantly wanted nothing to with me; maybe he could smell all of my bad deeds, my sins. I ignored him and instead focused on her, she seemed rather uncomfortable around other ponies, so in an attempt to break the ice I asked her, "why are you here all by yourself?" she pondered the question for a bit before answering, "sometimes I like to get away from society, just escape from it all, and just daydream in my own world." I knew there was something beyond her meek personality, I couldn't tell what it was but I knew it was there. We held conversation for some time, Angel getting more peeved by my presence by the hour, I had intruded on his time with his owner, and he took it personally. I had planned on getting rid of the entire mane 6, but this one, this one I couldn't even bring the thought of killing her into my mind; I decided that if she didn't become an immediate threat, she would live. I broke the conversation and left, it was getting dark so I decided to head back to the inn, Derpy was there to greet me in my room with a warm smile, I wasn't expecting her to be there until it dawned on me, she didn't have a place to stay, though she was unexpected her company was welcome, telling me about her first day about her job as we lay on the bed, I gave slight chuckles as her story went on, until we both fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke to find Derpy had left, probably at work I told myself and left to get something to eat. The worry about the heroes of Ponyville had escalated, at this level of panic I didn't doubt that Princess Celestia had heard about it, I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, but made sure to make a mental note to be more cautious with my victims. After eating I made little contact with the citizens and instead went back to exploring the outskirts. I didn't find Fluttershy today, but I didn't really want to, instead I wanted to explore Everfree Forest, while I was exploring I came across a group of rather, unusual ponies, they seemed to be overly cautious of everything, even the trees, some even holding a conversation with one. I was approached by a staggering pony, I took notice of his cutie mark, which was a needle, he told me his name was Jitters and this was his group, he sat me down next to a unicorn with big eyes, and who kept stroking her horn muttering something about finding the portal. Ignoring the other ponies I turned my attention back to Jitters. Who had pulled out a needle full of some liquid, he took hoof of my foreleg and surgically inserted the needle in my arm, dispensing the liquid. I felt a rush, then dreamland took over, I remember fighting a giant goldfish, nothing else really. When I came to I was snuggling the unicorn from before, she was sleeping and sucking on her hoof. Everyone was asleep, and I was starving, escaping the unicorn's death grip I snuck around Jitters and out of Everfree Forest, luckily there was a little café open, I went in and ordered something small to eat, my head was still spinning from the 'adventure' so I went back to the inn where I found Derpy with an overly worried expression on her face. As soon as I walked in I was half tackled, half hugged, her wings fluttered happily as she cut off my oxygen supply with her hug, for such a small body, she has a strong grip. I finally calmed her down after she crashed into a picture hanging above the bed. She was obviously happy about my return, even more happy than I thought; she threw me on the bed with her strength and kissed me, full on this time, we worked our way through foreplay, the kissing and rubbing, and then had sex, and after that, we once again, fell asleep in each other's arms. When I woke I found she had left for work again, the situation outside was hectic, royal guards had arrived to search for the 3 missing heroes, there was even rumor of martial law, it was at that moment I realized that I had overstayed my allotted time, I needed to get out of Ponyville fast. The townsfolk were giving me stares, no doubt they suspected me, I even spotted Jitters and his group being loaded onto a cart and transported to the Royal Prison, the place that you never wanted to be, the guards were sadists of the worse kinds, and they were given free roam over the prisoners, they were able to do anything they want to you. I felt bad for Jitters but pushed the image from my mind, I tried as stealthily as I could to get out of this damn town, the alleys and back ways I traversed, hiding behind trashcans when a guard passed, I was determined to make it out of Ponyville. As I reached the outskirts I began to realize, what was the point? Everything must come to an end, all of the lives I've ended, just because they walked down the wrong path, or took the wrong flight path, I was a monster, I didn't hate myself for it, no, I accepted what I was long ago, what had brought itself to my attention is the question, when will I stop? I had never really thought about it, when I would take my last life, when I would destroy my last victim, when the last family would have to carry on wondering about what happened to their daughter, their mother, I couldn't answer my own question, I was one who lived in the moment with a vague plan of the future, that is how it always was, ever since my first victim, a classmate whose attention I tried countless times to get hold of, she ignored me every time, then one faithful night, I finally snapped, ruffling my normally perfectly combed mane, I set out in the night, she worked part time at a store, and she was getting off work soon, that's when I would have her, even if it wasn't consensual. When she exited the store I followed her until the coast was clear, I jumped on her and struck her in the face a couple of times to show her I wasn't playing around, I rubbed her marehood to get her wet, he body complied while her whimpers showed resistance, I had my way with her, being as rough as I could, my mind was clouded, I had been patient with her for a very long time, giving her my ear whenever she needed it, but she didn't see my view on things, she didn't see that I wanted to be more than friends, tears began streaming from my eyes, the frustration of my petty attempts bottled up inside of me finally being released. I finished and retracted my penis, I faintly heard her call out my name, and behind the blood her mouth uttered my name again, without thinking I bucked her face, once more, and again, and again, I bucked her face until I could no longer hear her cries, she was dead, and clutched within her hoof, was a love letter, I chuckled and began to read it, "Dear Dave…." I threw the letter down, the sudden shock of the situation came crashing into me like a giant stallion, all this time she had shared the same feelings as I did, she was just hiding them because she was unsure how to express them, something snapped that day, it made me what I was today, all doubts about my actions never came up, until now. I didn't care at this point, what happened has happened, I will forever be Dave, that pony you want to stay clear of, that pony you can blame your troubles on, I shall accept any ridicule thrown my way. A crash of lightening knocked my down, 6 royal guards along with the princess herself, I didn't look at them, I didn't want to. With the obvious disgust in her voice, she boomed at me, "Dave, you have been charged with the murder of 3 of the 6 bearers of the Elements of Harmony, along with my personal pupil, you shall be sentence to execution before an open audience!" I said nothing, slowly raising my head, I met her eyes with the utmost resistance, and I stared her down, and grinned.


	2. Author's Note

Hello, you know me as Sir Edward, the story you have just read may make you lose faith in the sanity of current day humanity, I write this authors note to inform you that my mental stability is normal, despite the events that took place in the story I assure you I have not committed any of the acts displayed in the story. The main reason I write this, however, is to give credit where it is due.  
>First off, I would like to give credit to my dear friend Randi; a badass landshark that helped me come up with the timeline of events within the story, without you, the story would be very different.<p>

Secondly, I would like to thank Austen; I had no idea who you were until yesterday late last night, we got into a conversation and I agreed to put a cameo of him in, he wanted a druggy pony instead, that's where Jitters was created, by two people, who didn't know eachother, Jitters is soon to have his own story because the readers seemed to take a liking to it, Austen will be a co-writer as well as another collaborator, I hope to finish with the Jitters story soon.


End file.
